Enchainé à vie ?
by katana 00
Summary: Faut-il forcément voir une signification cachée à l'offrande d'un cadeau peu ordinaire, banal ? [semblant de suite à La clé du bonheur ]


**Disclaimer**** :**_ Puisque, fatalement, Naruto et Sasuke s'appartiennent mutuellement (arrêtons de croire qu'ils sont intégralement à Masashi Kishimoto ! ^^), j'avoue n'avoir aucune objection ni regret à ne pas les posséder ! :p_

.

**Note**** :**_ Certains ont semble-t-il apprécié le rikiki OS noëllesque, alors en voici un autre sans conséquence pour la Saint-Valentin. … A ma sauce, forcément. ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

.

.

**«Enchainé à vie ?»**

.

.

\- « **Un cadenas ? Cool !** » s'extasia Naruto, déballant avec un hâtif empressement la précieuse et étonnante offrande de Sasuke.

« **Comment je vais me la péter ! Je vais avoir une de ces classes avec ça autours du cou ! On va m'assimiler à un chanteur connu ! **» s'enthousiasma-t-il davantage, détaillant, tel un gamin surexcité, l'élégante chaine verrouillée d'un cadenas joliment sculpté et travaillé.

\- « **Mon intention n'est pas de te rendre populaire auprès des autres, dobe !** » trancha la voix dénuée de sentimentalisme de son inséparable acolyte.

\- « **Ben, quoi alors ?** » l'interrogea Naruto spontanément incrédule, se déportant et pivotant habillement sur le banc où lui et Sasuke étaient confortablement installés pour dévorer leurs sandwichs de midi.

\- « **Mon objectif est qu'autrui comprenne, à commencer par toi le premier, que tu es mon prisonnier. Mon esclave. … En bref : je suis ton maitre. ... Exclusif !** » appuya fermement, sans un soupçon d'hésitation, Sasuke, voulant dissiper tout malentendu.

Naruto, fameux idéaliste et impénitent optimiste, traduisit cette annonce d'une bien étrange manière : pareille à une déclaration. Evidence qui, aussitôt, l'incita à anticiper le futur. Sans complexe, il s'imagina sortir avec son éternel rival. Puis, entrainé par son fougueux délire, il osa pousser son fantasme à l'extrême, jusqu'à littéralement se visualiser copulant et procréant, à de nombreuses reprise, avec Sasuke. Finalisant sa divagation par un mariage avec le sublime éphèbe brun.

Assurément, Naruto restait un rêveur indécrottable ! Or, franchement, à ses yeux de naïf, que Sasuke réponde enfin favorablement à son cadeau de Noël, de façon si inespérée, à pareille date d'autant plus, le 14 février quoi ! carrément la fête des amoureux bon sang !, n'avait qu'une seule et unique signification. Oui forcément, enfin selon un esprit aussi brillant et déjanté que le sien, cela valait véritablement un serment d'amour ! Confidence certes pas très romantique, mais bordel ils étaient des mecs ! Des vrais, des putains de durs à cuire, alors ben c'était déjà le paradis à ses yeux.

\- « **Mais t'es malade, teme ! **» s'offusqua subitement le blondinet, complètement et définitivement sorti de sa douce léthargie futuriste, suite à la soudaine, bien qu'habituelle, agression de son camarade, finement mais efficacement musclé.

« **Tu m'as horriblement fait mal ! Te rends-tu compte des conséquences ? **» poursuivit-il outré, affirmant son mécontentement d'un regard acéré, frisant un air en grandes pompes, comme s'il s'agissait là du premier uppercut octroyé par son associal ami.

« **Tu m'as touché en plein cœur !** » argua-t-il théâtralement, frottant vivement sa poitrine après le rude et traitre coup porté par le poing du brun pour l'éveiller de son sulfureux et subversif rêve.

Du moins, était-ce ce qu'évoquait sa tête de perpétuel abruti à un Sasuke naturellement suspicieux et méfiant quant il était question de Naruto.

\- « **Ouais, ben c'est réciproque u****suratonkachi ****! **» déclara Sasuke, en un infime et imperceptible murmure savamment soufflé, arborant joliment un vague et rougeoyant air de gêne.

« **Ta gueule ! Interdiction de te plaindre ! Fallait pas commencer !** » se ressaisit-il quand les magnifiques orbes le dévisagèrent intensément, assimilant le sous-entendu marmonné et que son ouï décuplée avait su judicieusement capter.

Pour le malheur de Sasuke, la possession deKyûbi par l'horripilant cancre de service, avait permis à ce dernier de déchiffrer, aisément, ce chuchotement couplé à un brin d'embarras. Aveu malhabile qui aurait pu passer inaperçu au reste du monde, du moins pour des non-initiés au ténébreux Sasuke, mais sûrement pas pour Naruto qui décrypta parfaitement le message cadenassé sous ce stupéfiant numéro.

\- « **Désormais, je suis ton seul tortionnaire ! **» clama, d'un air se voulant vainement hautain et suffisant, le brun, se redressant légèrement pour affirmer sa position dominante.

« **L'unique détenteur de la clé de ta liberté !** » ajouta-t-il, tenant là sa triomphale vengeance quant à l'ignoble symbolique clairement sous-entendu par Naruto avec son inégalable présent de Noël.

\- « **Sérieusement ? Tu m'enchaines à vie, Sasuke ?** » voulut lui extorquer le démon au visage d'ange, se jetant énergiquement, avec dévotion, sur lui pour l'enserrer d'une étreinte chaleureuse, amoureuse.

La clé du bonheur de Naruto ne dépendait que de son bon vouloir à présent. Jouissif, sans nul doute ! Cette simple perspective grisait agréablement l'ultime descendant des Uchiwa, parvenant même à lui soutirer un bref sourire du coin des lèvres.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** :** _Quel verdict pour cet OS ? Avez-vous aimé cette douceur ? Puis-je espérer une chocoreview en échange ? … Ou dois-je m'abstenir et laisser le fandom en paix ? ^^_

.

**Guest-land**** : **_Je ne sais pas si tu repasseras par mes fics, notamment par celle-ci, mais dans l'éventualité où ... Merci à toi NSlove d'avoir lu et sourit à "La clé du bonheur" ! *v* … Pourvu que cette suite trouve le même chemin dans ton appréciation ! ^^_

_A bientôt et merci !_


End file.
